Agapanthus praecox xe2x80x98Sarahxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct Agapanthus plant, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Sarahxe2x80x99. This new cultivar was developed by the inventor through a controlled breeding program during 1993 in Hamilton, New Zealand.
The female parent of xe2x80x98Sarahxe2x80x99 was an unnamed Agapanthus praecox seedling which is characterized by its strong stem, blue to lilac flower color and leaf color atypical for praecox species. The male parent of xe2x80x98Sarahxe2x80x99 was a proprietary Agapanthus praecox seedling which is characterized by its profuse florets and leaf color atypical for praecox species. The resulting seed was collected and germinated. From the flowering progeny, a plant was selected in 1996 and initially designated Agapanthus 007.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by divisions taken in New Zealand has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Sarahxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Sarahxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar.
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention:
(a) Exhibits a unique candelabra shaped umbel;
(b) Forms bi-colored purple flowers; and
(c) Exhibits dense dark green foliage.
When the new cultivar of the present invention is compared to xe2x80x98Peter Panxe2x80x99 (non-patented) it is found that the new cultivar exhibits a distinctly different inflorescence which is candelabra shaped.